Blood Ties
by Acid i2eflex
Summary: It was just another day at Youkai Academy, but after having almost three years to decide who he wants to spend the rest of his life with, Tsukune finally makes his choice. Read and see how it goes! TsukunexMoka one-shot. WARNING: First fanfiction!


**Blood Ties**

**Hey everybody! This is my first Rosario + Vampire fanfiction so it would be much appreciated to leave any reviews (good or bad) so that I can read them and see where it is that I can improve! Also, all characters and rights to Rosario + Vampire belong to Funimation and Gonzo. I hope that you enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was just another spring day at Youkai Academy. The flowers were already beginning to bloom and the weather had warmed up since winter. All of the students were excited to be back in class since winter break had ended. In order to see their friends and new teachers. Tsukune Aono had approached the front gates of the school.

"_**Wow, two and a half years gone already. Junior year's almost finished and..." **_

"**Tsukune**!" a voice called out for him. Before Tsukune could complete his thought he was accompanied by one of his best friends, Moka Akashiya. A vampire with two souls in one body, sealed away inside of a rosary which lay on her chest.

"Hey, Moka." Tsukune replied with a warm smile and wave of his hand. Moka grasped both of Tsukune's hands, making him blush furiously in the process.

"Umm... hey, Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Yeah?" Tsukune replied never looking away from her... _**"Those eyes... bright green and her pink hair that smells..." **_

"So good..." Moka finished head cradled into Tsukune's neck.

"Wait, **whaAAAT?**" Tsukune barely managed before Moka had already bit him and sucked his blood.

**"HEY!" **another boisterous female voice called, accompanied by two others. The outspoken one in question was Kurumu Korono. A succubus with an over-developed chest and an additude to match. The other two were a young witch, Yukari Sendo and a rather shy snow-woman, Mizore Shirayuki. This was one of the many groups of friends that strolled around Youkai Academy, however this group was different from the rest. They had a stronger bond then most friends and intrusted one another. They also all shared a love for the one man that they loved and wanted to be all theirs and that was Tsukune.

**"Just WHAT do you think you're doing?" **Kurumu demanded, shoving Moka and giving Tsukune a smile. "Hey, Tsukune. I baked us both up a little container of cupcakes that we can share together... **UMMPH!**" Yukari approached before Kurumu could finish what she was saying and after dropping a washtub on top of her head said,

"Good morning, Tsukune!" The young witchling's voice chirped with much enthusiasm. "Say, why don't me and you... **EEEP!**" Her voice frozen in it's tracks, Mizore casually made her way up to Tsukune and whispered,

"Hey, Tsukune." Her voice sounding barely above a whisper. "Would you like to walk with me to see what class we have for homeroom this semester?" She added, "Then maybe after me and you can go and have ourselves a little frozen treat on me." She finished with a wink of her eye. By this time, Moka was already becoming impatient and her other side for that matter was becoming rather annoyed with all of these pests trying to seduce and steal her man away from her.

"**You're all wrong...**" Moka managed to squeeze out. This caught the attention of the whole group. "**Tsukune's MINE!**" Moka announced as she grabbed his hand and started towards the front of the school, speeding past the gates. "**?**" and a set of confused faces were all the three girls could manage before the other two had already disappeared.

"Hey, Moka what was all that about?" Tsukune finally asked out of breath.

"You mean, you don't know?" Moka asked out of concern. Her desperate glance threatening to kill him right there on the spot out of anxiety and lust. This made Tsukune blush now more then ever. He cared for Moka more then as a friend, sure it had started out that way but from their first encounter with Kurumu and when she, the outer Moka was gone, he knew that he not only needed her but _**wanted **_her as well. Moka was deep in thought. She was thinking about when they had both said that they would gratefully die for each other and that Tsukune would do pretty much anything for her. "Hey, Tsu-skune?" Moka asked timidly.

"Yeah, Moka?" Tsukune encouraged.

"Say, have you still been trying to decide who you want to be with?" Moka asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

"I was." Tsukune replied. This made Moka's eyes light up and expand like no other. "To be honest, you are all the best group of friends that I could ever ask for, no even more then that. But, I've decided... that I want to be with you, Moka." Tsukune finished by grasping her hands in his and giving her that heart warming smile that he never failed to deliver.

"Oh, Tsukune..." Moka started. "You've made me the happiest girl alive. You accepted me for who I was and I know that you can be there for me and that I can protect you."

"Oh, Moka..." Tsukune answered and held her tight. At long last they had the privacy that they had wanted together. "May I?" Tsukune asked her.

"Yes." Moka replied. They started in on each other slowly, blushing intensely. Then, as in a natural reaction they kissed. They caressed one another and explored the insides of each other, savoring the moment. Then, once it became too much for them to bare they parted longing for air. They held each other for what seemed like hours until Tsukune broke the silence

"I love you, Moka." Those words made Moka cry, not of of pain but out of sheer joy.

"Oh, Tsukune I love you too!" she cried as she embraced him and looked into his eyes. Tsukune already knew why she was crying and returned the favor with another kiss. Then, suddenly the sky changed color - To what seemed like a crimson red, and Moka's eyes lit up again, only this time in sheer surprise. Her rosary seal shook and in the blink of an eye Moka transformed into inner Moka who stood before Tsukune tall and full of vigor.

"**Hi, Tsukune.**" Moka replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Hi, Mo-kk-a" Tsukune replied timidly.

"Tsukune, remember what I said about me and the other Moka sharing the same body but being completely different?" She questioned with power and vigor evident in her voice.

"Ye-yeah." Tsukune answered, looking into her blood red eyes.

"Well..." she started, "I lied." This made Tsukune as confused as ever. "However, we do share something." She continued as Tsukune gave her a slight tilt of his head, pondering in question. "_**Those eyes... if there's one thing that I hate it's... that those eyes of his could make me do anything for him.**_" "We both care for you and only want you to be happy." She was able to say before she forced herself to look away. "That's the truth and I just thought I would like to share that with you." Tsukune sat there, dumbfounded as could be to hear this confession.

"_**So the other Moka does care...**_" Tsukune reasoned.

"Tsukune." Moka asked, looking at him finally.

"Yes, Moka-san?" Tsukune replied.

"You know it would make me feel better if you stopped calling me Moka-san and maybe started calling me something like Moka-chan or just Moka instead. We are friends after all, right?" She finished with a small smile. Tsukune smiled back,

"Alright, Moka." He said. Moka approached him and embraced him tighter then she had before and said

"...and to think you would force me to bare witness to what you two just shared without me getting some of you for myself?" She grinned and bared her fangs.

"I..." Tsukune started but was interrupted when Moka embraced him in a kiss. "_**Whoa, this sure is deja-vu...**_" he thought and became lost as Moka then gave him a slight love bite on his lip which made him quiver a bit. Then, Moka pulled away with a trickle of red saliva hanging between the two of them.

"Not bad." She said and then held up the rosary to Tsukune. "Remember what I said Tsukune, we'll always be here for you." She finished and gave him one final wink of her eye before she was sealed back inside once more.

* * *

**I'm very sorry everyone for not double-spacing this at first! It just looked like a massive mountain of text and still kind of does I guess... Anyways, I really am hoping that a season 3 is released soon considering there were 4 volumes of manga where lots of rather juicy information was left out in the anime (which was still amazing nonetheless). I'm looking to submit more in the future as the ideas come to me however any tips that you could give would be very helpful! Thanks for reading!**

**~ Acid i2eflex**


End file.
